


Cuddle Buddies (and more)

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Tension rises between George and Alex as their cuddle buffer Lando isn't there for one of their sleep overs.But in the end, maybe it isn't so bad to be alone together.





	Cuddle Buddies (and more)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 200th fic on here, wtfff
> 
> Anyways, thanks everyone who reads, comments and leaves kuddos on the silly stuff I write, it means a lot <3
> 
> I wasn't sure if I wanted to do something grand for my 200th fic, but in the end this just wrote itself :3

It wasn’t that they had never slept in the same bed together, it was just that it felt different without a buffer. Normally, on nights like this -after way too much food and Fifa- Lando would be laying between them. The youngest Brit would also babble away uselessly until the three drifted off to sleep, cuddled together in beds way too small for 3 people, even if one of them was pocket-sized. 

Lando had always been a buffer for the rather scary and strong feelings growing between George and Alex, something neither men had been ready to face. But Lando wasn’t here now, and it left Alex and George eying each other slightly awkwardly from opposite sides of the bed. 

George regretted not coming up with an excuse to go home after the Fifa marathon, but Alex seemed rather bummed already that Lando had left to go to Carlos, and George hated seeing that puppy eyed look on his friend’s face.

He had pointedly ignored the way Lando had curiously glanced back and forth between the two of them as he got ready to leave. It was clear the McLaren driver knew something was going on, but for once Lando had wisely decided not to comment.

“I’ll see you both tomorrow, yeah? To go to the beach?” Lando said as he shrugged on his coat. Alex nodded while George didn’t seem to hear the question at all, the William’s driver nervously biting his lip as he played with the bracelet around his wrist. Lando poked at George’s cheek.

“You just ignored me, rude.” He grumbled, but his anger was long forgotten when there was a knock on the door. 

George swallowed thickly as they watched Lando greet his teammate with a chaste but enthusiastic kiss, Carlos muttering something in Spanish before turning to the other two.

“Sorry for stealing him away.” Carlos said a little awkwardly, smiling tenderly as Lando linked their fingers together with a beaming smile.

“No worries, we’ll survive without him.” George chuckled lightly, even though he felt his chest tighten as the thought of being alone with Alex. 

The moment Lando left and the door fell closed behind them, the tension in the room started to weigh George down 

“I’m going to brush my teeth.” George said with what he hoped was a nonchalant smile, but waht ended up being more of a grimace. Alex hummed.

“Me too, if I can find my toothbrush.” He said with a frown as he thoughtfully glanced to his messy bag. George left him to figure out where the item went on his own and took the few minutes alone to try and steady his rapid heartbeat. He took a deep breath as he looked at himself in the mirror of the bathroom, his reflection pale as it stared back at him.

Alex joined him in the small space not much later, and George could feel his eyes on him a few times as they got ready for bed.

“Left or right?” Alex asked him as they walked to the bed. They both knew the answer already.

“Left.” George answered with a nod, putting his phone on the nightstand at his side of the bed, Alex mirroring his movement on the other side.

George felt tense as he laid down next to Alex, pulling the blanket over him and rolling onto his side so his back was turned to the Red Bull driver. He didn’t want Alex to see his blush, or to enable himself to stare to much at his friend’s sleeping form.

He squeaked a little in surprise when he heard Alex huff.

“This is ridiculous.” Alex declared, before simply slotting himself up against George’s back and slinging an arm over his waist. “We cuddle when Lando is here, I don’t see why we shouldn’t snuggle now.” He added, sounding ever so slightly insecure as George stayed rigid in his arms. 

“You normally don’t spoon me when Lando is here though.” George tried to joke lightly. He felt Alex smile against his shoulder.

“Lando doesn’t have to see everything.” Hr answered. George could have sworn he felt Alex’s lips brush over his throat, but that must have been his mind playing tricks on him.

“George…” Alex whispered with a sigh. “Please turn around.” George bit his lip.

“Mmmhm, no I like being spooned.” He decided. Alex chuckled.

“You sound like Lando.” He said. George shrugged.

“I might like being the little spoon but Lando is a teaspoon.” He said, but then finally turned over to look at Alex. The corners of the man’s eyes were scrunched up in amusement and George found himself smiling lightly too. His anxiety was gone and instead it just felt natural to be so close to Alex, as if the Red Bull driver’s embrace was exactly where he belonged. 

“What?” George asked softly as Alex’s eyes still searched his face. Alex sighed, clearly hesitating to speak.

“Stop overthinking. Just speak.” George said, just hoping whatever Alex wanted to say was the confession he longed for. Alex pouted a little.

“You know overthinking is my superpower.” He joked. George rolled his eyes but laughed.

“Tell me.” He whispered, scooting a little closer until their noses were almost touching. 

“I was just thinking that maybe I’d like to see you more like this, without our teaspoon buffer.” Alex muttered. When George only dumbly blinked a t him, Alex quickly continued. “Not that I don’t like Lando, he’s great but I- I like being alone with you, being this close to you.” He added. George sighed, his face softening.

“I’d like that too.” He whispered, hesitantly placing a hand on Alex’s waist and nudging their feet together. 

“I’d also really like to kiss you if that’s okay.” Alex blurted out. George’s cheeks turned a deep red now, and he nodded wordlessly in agreement. Alex smiled shakily, a hand coming to rest on George’s cheek as he carefully brought their mouths together. Alex lips, although slightly chapped, felt soft against George’s. Both men were hesitant as they clumsily moved their lips, But the ksis was soft and sweet and everything George had hoped for. 

He reluctantly broke away for a moment to look Alex in the eye.

“Just to be clear, I like you as more than just a friend.” He said. Alex snorted.

“Yeah me too, I don’t tend to shove my tongue down just any friend’s throat.” He answered. George frowned and hit his chest half-heartedly.

“Stop it! I was trying to tell you I love you.” George huffed. “But now I won’t say it.” He added, dramatically folding his arms over his chest as he rolled onto his back. Alex chuckled and leaned over him, pressing soft kisses to George’s neck and cheek.

“Well even if you won’t say it…. I love you too.” He whispered against George’s skin. George sighed and wrapped his arms around him, letting Alex rest his head on his chest, just over his chest. He pressed his lips against Alex’s forehead, and then tugged him into a proper kiss again as Alex tilted his head up.

“We better thank our little buffer for leaving us alone for once.” He said after a moment of peaceful silence. Alex hummed and stretched contently, nuzzling into George’s chest.

“I’ll thank him by dunking him into the sea tomorrow.” He muttered sleepily. George chuckled, burying his face in Alex’s soft hair.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: @bwoahtastic


End file.
